The present invention relates to aeration devices, and more particularly to aeration devices or diffusers for use in aquariums and the like.
The field of aquaculture is very popular these days. Not only are there many households in the United States and worldwide which include one or more aquariums or fish tanks, many commercial businesses proudly display similar, if not larger, displays. The collecting of fish, shellfish and other water life in such displays has become a multi-million dollar business, and one in which size and variety often separates the extraordinary from the ordinary.
Typically, fish and other aquatic life which are ultimately kept in the aforementioned aquariums are raised in large tanks. Such tanks may hold as much as ten thousand gallons of water and are often housed along with several other similar tanks in large warehouses or the like. Depending upon the type of aquatic life being raised, the size of these tanks may vary. For example, for larger fish, such tanks may approach the aforementioned ten thousand gallon size (or even larger), while smaller fish may be raised in proportionately smaller tanks. Aquatic life raising facilities may include upwards of thirty to forty of these raising tanks, and have the ability to raise many different types of species of aquatic life.
The larger the aquarium, other display or aquatic life raising tank, generally the more upkeep and maintenance is required. In addition to the standard testing, cleaning and changing of water, larger enclosures often require the injection of oxygen or other gases into its waters. This typically aids in the cultivation of the various wildlife therein, as well as in the improvement of the overall beauty of the display. Heretofore, the most commonly utilized apparatus for aerating the waters of a fish tank or the like is generally referred to as an airstone. Essentially, an airstone is constructed of a material like silica glass, and is designed to inject oxygen/air through openings in its structure. Large tanks often employ more than one airstone, and sometimes hundreds or more. For aquarium displays, airstones are often colored and/or shaped to fit a particular aesthetic. In addition, a particular airstone may also be designed to infuse the gas in a particular aesthetically pleasing and efficient stream, the latter is specifically important in larger tanks. However, such apparatus exhibit several disadvantages which, if improved, could benefit the aquaculture industry.
For example, airstones are typically expensive, both in manufacturing and commercially. Thus, they are a monetary burden not only to the end purchaser, but also to the company manufacturing them. In addition, airstones have historically exhibited properties which tend to lower their overall durability. In fact, airstones are known to easily clog and therefore require a cleaning process, which typically requires the airstone to be periodically removed from operation and soaked in a solution of muriatic acid or other suitable cleaning agent. For tanks employing many such apparatus, this can become significantly expensive. Additionally, during this cleaning, the stones are often likely to break or otherwise become damaged. This is due to their overall fragile design. Finally, placing an airstone within an aquarium and/or tank is often difficult, especially when more than one aeration device is required. Achieving the perfect aesthetically pleasing position for an airstone, while allowing for good operation of the apparatus often poses a challenge to the average person.
There have been other apparatus proposed for use mainly in larger bodies of water, such as ponds, lakes, reservoirs, and even sewage tanks. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,936, 3,880,965, 4,215,082, 4,581,137, 4,929,397 and 6,367,784, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose and teach apparatus suitable for such use. However, the apparatus taught in those references are clearly directed to aeration devices for use on a much larger scale than that of a household fish tank or even aquatic life raising tanks. In many cases, the particular components of the devices taught in the aforementioned patents would not fit or even properly aerate a tank like those for which the present invention is directed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a less expensive, more durable, easier to clean and easier to install apparatus for aerating aquariums and other fish tanks.